Auntie Is Pretty
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: "H-hah? S-siapa yang bakal suka sama tante-tante kayak Momo!" / "Heeh bocah sok tua! Mentang-mentang kau itu masih kecil aku tak berani menyiksamu?" Momo x Hibiya


Title: Auntie Is Pretty

Length: Oneshot

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance

Main Cast:

Hibiya Amamiya

Momo Kisaragi

Other Cast:

Mekakushi-dan

Summary: "H-hah? S-siapa yang bakal suka sama tante-tante kayak Momo?!" / "Heeh bocah sok tua! Mentang-mentang kau itu masih kecil aku tak berani menyiksamu?" Momo x Hibiya

Enjoy!

"Dasar tante-tante gemuk!" pekik Hibiya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk area—ehem—sekitar dada Momo. Momo yang tidak terima balas memaki Hibiya dengan mengejeknya sebagai bocah sok tua, ojiisan dibawah umur, dan berbagai macam hinaan yang jelas-jelas gak bisa diterima oleh Hibiya juga. Shintarou yang sedang asyik menulis lagu akhirnya menyerah karena awalnya hanya membiarkan mereka bercekcok ria.

"Kalian berdua, udahan bertengkarnya. Momo, bersikaplah dewasa." ujar Shintarou sambil menunjuk Momo. Hibiya langsung menjulurkan lidahnya pada Momo "Kau juga Hibiya, bersikaplah sopan pada orang yang lebih tua." tambah Shintarou, dan Momo balas menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hibiya. "Emang dasar tante-tante gemuk, udah tua juga masih belum nyadar usia." gumam Hibiya.

Momo memang masih belum terima, terbukti dari wajahnya yang merah padam menahan amarah pada bocah yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tapi Momo memilih untuk mengalah kali ini dan hanya membuang mukanya. Mungkin kali ini Shintarou bisa bernapas lega dan kembali berkosentrasi dengan lagunya—paling tidak kali ini proyeknya akan lancar.

Makan malam berjalan seperti biasanya. Kido yang sesekali melempar tatapan tajam pada Kano yang asyik menggoda Mary, Seto yang sedang berusaha untuk cari perhatian pada Mary, Takane yang sedang ngobrol dengan Haruka, dan yang terakhir tentu saja paling fenomenal—Momo dan Hibiya yang sedang berdebat nggak guna, sementara Shintarou di tengah-tengah mereka. _Perfection_, gumam Shintarou sambil sesekali menyendokkan makanannya. Bisa terdengar nada sarkasme dari gumaman singkatnya.

"Btw, Momo dan Hibiya, kalian gak bosen bertengkar apa?" ledek Kano setelah bosan dipelototi Kido terus menerus. Seketika sang empunya nama langsung menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing dan menoleh pada si pemilik mata kucing. "DIA TUH YANG NYARI-NYARI MASALAH!" ucap mereka berbarengan, dan disusul acara saling lempar death glare. Sampai-sampai arus listrik yang berasal dari death glare mereka bertempur satu sama lain.

Takane terkekeh, "Kalau kalian begitu terus, bisa-bisa keterusan. Nah, kalau bencinya keterusan, bisa bahaya." ujarnya, tepatnya meledek. Momo menaikkan alisnya "Maksud senpai?"

"Kukuku, kau tahu, ungkapan benci jadi cinta itu ada lho." tambah Kano.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hibiya dan Momo untuk mencerna kalimat Kano, sebelum wajah mereka masing-masing langsung berubah kemerahan karena malu. "H-hah? S-siapa yang bakal suka sama tante-tante kayak Momo? Dia gak ada menarik-menariknya tuh. Aku gak bakalan suka kok sama dia!" pekik Hibiya kaget. "Lagian siapa yang bakalan suka sama kamu dasar bocah sok tua!" balas Momo tidak terima. Jujur saja, mendengar perkataan Hibiya, itu agak melukai harga diri Momo sebagai seorang gadis. Tetapi demi gengsi, Momo menahan perasaannya.

"Ssh, makan itu harus tenang." akhirnya, _The Almighty Danchou _angkat bicara setelah sekian lama memilih diam. Mau tak mau, seisi ruangan mengikuti perintah Kido.

Kata orang, benci yang berlebihan itu merujuk ke rasa cinta, karena itulah kita tidak seharusnya membenci orang dalam taraf yang berlebihan. Cukup biasa saja, tetapi rasa benci yang dimiliki Momo kepada Hibiya berada dalam taraf yang tak wajar. Seperti rasa mengganggu yang dirasakannya setiap kali bocah itu melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan entah kenapa rasanya Momo merasa benci dengan kenyataan kalau ia menghirup udara yang sama dengan Hibiya.

Begitu pula Hibiya, ada suatu sisi gelap dari dalam dirinya yang menolak kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Momo itu lumayan cantik di matanya. Rasa gengsinya sudah kelewat batas, mungkin. Entah kenapa, ia begitu membenci fakta bahwa Momo begitu menarik di mata orang-orang, dan matanya pun tidak luput dari mengaguminya.

"Apa aku harus berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakkan ya?" gumam Momo sambil menyusuri gang kecil yang penuh belokan menuju markas Mekakushi-dan. Pikirannya masih melayang seraya ia menapaki jalanan yang becek dan tidak rata, gara-gara hujan semalam yang tidak kunjung reda. Momo berpikir bahwa sebaiknya ia mencuci sepatunya segera setelah ia sampai di markas.

Entah, rasanya tidak biasa bagi Momo kali ini saat menyusuri gang kecil. Lebih tepatnya, seperti ada sesuatu atau seseorang sedang berada di belakangnya—tepatnya menguntitnya. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah Kisaragi Momo sang idola, ia sudah berhenti jadi idola sejak setahun yang lalu! Momo mempercepat langkahnya, takut akan kemungkinan yang tidak-tidak.

Sial, sesuatu menghambat langkahnya dan otomatis Momo jatuh tersandung. "Itta—" ringis Momo sambil membelai lututnya yang lecet, kemudian pandangannya jatuh ke tali sepatunya yang entah sejak kapan terlepas. Ia lalu merutuki kesialannya sambil mengikat kembali sepatunya. Tetapi entah kenapa bulu-bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri ketika ia mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dari tong sampah yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia lalu meraih sebuah pemukul yang untungnya berada dekat dengannya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia melangkah sambil gemetaran menuju tong sampah di dekatnya.

"Miaww.." seekor kucing hitam keluar dari belakang tong sampah itu, menatap Momo singkat kemudian berlari jauh-jauh. "Cuma kucing, syukurlah." gumam Momo sambil menarik napas lega.

"Cuma kucing, heh?" terdengar suara yang berat dari punggungnya. Dengan takut-takut Momo menoleh, dan pemandangan tiga orang pria besar berbaju koyak khas preman memenuhi matanya. "Oh, tidak."

Ketiga pria itu terus melangkah dan memojokkan Momo, sementara ia masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang seperti nasehat Kido waktu itu. '_**Andai saja aku punya kekuatannya Kido, bukan sebaliknya...**_' batin gadis itu. "K-kalian m-ma-mau a-a-apa?" tanya Momo, berusaha bersikap ramah dan tenang. Seorang pria yang berada tepat di depannya tertawa, suaranya begitu berat dan membuat Momo makin merinding. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang mantan idola sepertimu di gang sempit ini, heh?"

"H-heh? A-aku? Ka-kalau kalian minta tandatanganku, siapkan saja kertas dan spidol hitam." jawab Momo dengan PD-nya, disusul tawa hambar di ujung kalimatnya. '_**Baka Momo, mereka jelas-jelas gak tertarik dengan tandatanganmu. Baka!**_' ia terus merutuki nasib sialnya, sementara hatinya masih menjerit meminta bantuan yang mungkin takkan pernah datang. '_**Seseorang, tolong aku...**_' Momo memejamkan kedua matanya, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Jangan menyentuh adikku dasar kalian sampah!" terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal Momo. Sontak ia membuka kedua matanya, mendapati tiga orang yang familiar menurutnya. "Baka onii-chan mereka bisa membunuhmu! Bocah sok tua, Mary-chan, pergi dari sini!" teriak Momo. Ketiga penjahat yang tadinya mengepungnya langsung menoleh karena merasa terhina oleh olok-olokan Shintarou dengan tatapan geram. "Mary, sekarang! Tante gemuk, tutup matamu dan jangan membantah!" perintah Hibiya.

Mary lalu membuka matanya, menunjukkan sepasang iris yang berwarna merah pada ketiga penjahat itu. Dalam sekejap, ketiganya langsung berhenti bergerak. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Shintarou langsung menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya dan berlari keluar gang sempit disusul oleh Hibiya dan Mary.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka berhenti berlari. Shintarou yang awalnya paling semangat berlari (baca: paling takut penjahat itu cepat sadar) tampak ngos-ngosan. Semua akibat dari suhu mentari yang begitu kejam membakar kalori eh maksudnya membakar kulit mereka. "Hibiya, kau antar Mary pulang, aku akan menemani Momo sebentar untuk menenangkannya." ujar Shintarou.

"Tidak, aku yang akan menemani Momo-san. Mary sepertinya sudah kelelahan berjalan dan aku tidak terbiasa menggendong perempuan." ucap Hibiya sambil menatap Shintarou. Shintarou lalu menoleh pada Mary, benar saja wajahnya sudah memucat. Mungkin saja karena efek berlari terlalu cepat setelah menggunakan kekuatannya. "Baiklah. Mary, naiklah ke punggungku. Akan kuantar kau ke markas."

Shintarou mendesah sembari berjongkok menunggu Mary naik ke punggungnya. Awalnya Mary tampak ragu-ragu, tetapi kemudian ia memberanikan diri. Dalam hati, Shintarou masih asyik memperkirakan tentang berat badan seorang Medusa.

"Sudah?"

"A-ah, iya, Shintarou-kun!" jawab Mary sambil memegangi hoodie-nya. Shintarou lalu berdiri, dan hanya tercengang-cengang saat merasakan betapa ringannya Mary. '_**Eh buset ini cewek ringan banget.**_' batin Shintarou sebelum ia berjalan menuju markas.

Sudah beberapa lama semenjak kepergian Shintarou dan Mary, kini tinggal Hibiya dan Momo. Hibiya melemparkan sekaleng minuman ringan pada Momo sebelum mengambil miliknya sendiri dan duduk di samping Momo. "Terima kasih." ujar Momo lirih, dari sorot matanya tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia masih shock akan kejadian tadi.

Hibiya menautkan alisnya, "Masih nekat untuk pulang lewat gang sempit lagi?" ledeknya. Momo hanya menggeleng lemah, sepertinya kali ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling meledek, jadi ia harus bersikap dewasa di sini. '_**Yosh, Hibiya, fighting!**_'

"Lagian bukan salahmu juga sih, yang penting kau gak papa itu saja. Lainkali jangan bikin khawatir orang. Untung saja aku, kakakmu dan Mary kebetulan lewat di sana setelah pulang dari taman bermain." Hibiya bertingkah sok cool lagi dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke saku jaketnya. Momo tidak menjawab, dan itu membuat Hibiya semakin khawatir. "O-oi! Jangan nangis! Aku gak membawa tisu tau!" pekik Hibiya panik, tetapi tetesan air mata sudah terlanjur mengalir di pipi Momo.

Kata orang, cowok yang sudah membuat seorang cewek menangis itu cowok yang tegaan. Hibiya tidak mau dicap sebagai cowok yang tegaan meskipun ia masih kecil. "Oi! Momo jangan nangis, aku gak tau apa yang harus dilakuin!" kini Hibiya benar-benar panik. Momo menggeleng, kemudian mendongak dan tersenyum. "Apa senyum-senyum? Jangan bilang kau mulai gila lagi?"

"Enggak. Cuma merasa senang saat tahu kalau Hibiya-kun ternyata khawatir padaku." ujar Momo enteng, dan beberapa detik kemudian wajah Hibiya langsung berubah jadi merah padam, sementara Momo tertawa kecil, tetapi air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti. Hibiya tertegun menatap Momo yang sedang tertawa sambil menangis, dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak dan ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata Momo, otomatis membuat Momo berhenti menangis.

"Hei, tante gemuk, kau itu jelek kalau menangis, jadi tersenyumlah."

Momo tertegun selama beberapa detik saat mendengar perkataan Hibiya, kemudian tersenyum dan menggenggam telapak tangan bocah itu, membuat si bocah tersentak kaget. "Arigatou, Hibiya-kun!" ujarnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang terlanjur basah dan kemudian berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas, sementara Hibiya hanya tertegun. "Hoi, cepatlah. Nanti semua orang khawatir." panggil Momo.

Kedua ujung bibir Hibiya tertarik ke atas, sebelum ia berlari dan menyusul Momo. "Baiklah, sini berikan tanganmu. Nanti kau tersesat lagi." gumam Hibiya sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Momo, yang langsung disambut baik oleh genggaman hangat Momo.

.

.

.

"Hibiya,"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

"Oh, gak masalah."

The End


End file.
